My Little Pony The Seventh Element: Season One Chapter Three
by Jaikawb
Summary: MLP TSE is a story of a young boy, who seeks to be accepted after feeling rejected by his father. This boy, lost and confused, runs from home and finds adventure, romance, friendship, and more in a world where he can be accepted for who he is.


Comprehension

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Um. Ok, prepare yourself. Don't faint please, because you knowing what we're about to tell you is pretty important.", Twilight said.

"Nah, he could probably go without knowing about something horribly huge, dangerous, and impossible to fight that he has to take down.", Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"What?!", I shouted.

"RAINBOW!", Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack yelled.

I shouted some more, "I have to fight something? Ponies can fight?"

"Uh. Uh. Uuuuhh." Applejack panicked to find words.

"Yeah, what Applejack said!", Twilight said, looking shocked and worried as anything.

"Applejack didn't say jack junk!", I screamed.

"I LIKE YELLING TOO GUYS!", Pinkie Pie yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?", I shouted.

"EVERYPONY SHUT IT!"

Everypony stopped yelling, wondering who had said that.

"Fluttershy?", Twilight asked, shocked. "Was that _you_?"

Fluttershy looked as shocked as everypony else, "I- I think so."

"Nice.", Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Ok, so let's try this again.", Twilight said.

"Yes, that.", I agreed.

"So, in a matter of possibly months, the Ursa Major will awaken, and wreak havoc on Equestria.", Twilight said.  
"Ok, this- this is great y'know? I'm a pony now, I'm a Prince, and now I have to fight a huge stinkin' bear constellation thing. It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

"I think he's taking it pretty well.", Rainbow Dash noted.

The other five looked at Rainbow, then back to me and nodded.

"And somehow in the middle of all of this I'm getting married?! How can I have an enjoyable and relaxed wedding knowing that this is happening?", I yelled.

"Ok, I understand that this may be a little unnerving, but we obviously need to prepare.", Twilight advised.

"Prepare for the wedding or prepare for fighting a constellation?!", I shouted.

"The Ursa Major is our main priority, but I think your fiancée should be your main priority sugar cube.", Applejack said.

"That would be sweet. I should write a fanfiction about this!", Pinkie Pie said.

The six of us stared at Pinkie Pie.

"What?", I asked.

"Whatever, back to our _main priority_.", Twilight said, swiftly moving on.

"Right.", I said, "So, how do we even begin to prepare for such a thing?"

"Princess Celestia told us to teach you everything we know.", Fluttershy reminded everyone.

"Right...", I said, "So how is this gonna work?"

The six looked at each other.

"Sleepover at Twilight's!", Pinkie Pie shouted, to which the other five cheered.

That night, I learned more than I ever have in a single night. Although, at the same time, I had the time of my life. It's hard to explain. We had lots of fun, but Twilight managed to get us back on track every once in a while. She kind of balanced things out so that we could enjoy ourselves, without wasting too much time. I'm beginning to admire these ponies quite a bit, they all have their own quirks but they make up for it in their defining traits. Rainbow Dash is a bit full of herself, but she's loyal, she always comes through for her friends. Applejack is a bit stubborn, and sometimes overworks herself, but she's honest, she's not afraid to tell you what's on her mind, and she's really somepony who'll always have your back. Fluttershy is afraid of her own shadow, but she has a good heart, and she loves everypony and everything dearly. Pinkie Pie is insane in a way that's more good than bad, although at times she can be troubling. Pinkie's hilarious though, and she also has a good heart, all six of them do, all she wants is to make her friends happy, and everypony is her friend. Rarity is very profound, and is a fool for fame. She's gorgeous though, and she's generous more than anything. Twilight, I don't know if I can find anything wrong with Twilight. She's beautiful, she's smart, she looks out for her friends, she's modest. I've learned everything about these ponies, and in a single night. These ponies are my friends. This place is magical. These ponies are magical. Friendship _is_ magic.

At about 2:37(13:37 military time) in the morning, I fall asleep, feeling exhausted, overwhelmed, but happy. I understand it now. I think. No, no I don't. I don't understand. Why am I here? _How_ am I here? It just doesn't add up. What happened when I entered this world? This is such a friendly place, but I nearly died coming here. I'm so confused, but I feel like I shouldn't be. Suddenly, I awake. I look around for Twilight. Once I find her, I tap on her back.

"Twilight, wake up."

She rolls over for a minute, then she opens her eyes, "Wh-"

"We have to go. Now.", I whisper.

She nods as if she understands, but she's bound to be confused.

We walk out the door, and once we're far enough from Golden Oak Library to be unheard, I begin to run.

Twilight catches on quickly, and runs alongside me.

"Where are we going?", She asks me.

"I need to see Princess Celestia.", I tell her.  
Twilight doesn't ask anything more. We simply run in silence. Well, as silently as two ponies running can be.

We arrive there in what felt like three minutes to me, for I was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Princess Celestia!", Twilight says in greeting.

The Princess looks pleasantly surprised as she says, "Why, what are you two doing up at this time?"

Standing before the Princess, I say, "Princess Celestia, I need to see Lyra Heartstrings."

Right then and there, right in front of my tail, an image appeared. On my flank, I saw a music note, but a strange one. It was indeed a music note, but the stick of the note, was attached to a moon.

Princess Celestia caught me by surprise when she said, "I've been waiting for you to ask about her, Prince Midnight Melody."


End file.
